ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Place of Doraemon
Untitled Anime Crossover TV Series is a Japanese animated comedy web television series, produced by TBA. Premise Characters Main Characters *'Doraemon (ドラえもん Doraemon) - The host of the show *'Noby Nobi / Nobita Nobi' (野比 のび太 Nobi Nobita) - The co-host of the show *'Sue Morris / Shizuka Minamoto' (源 静香 Minamoto Shizuka) - *'Big G / Gian '(ジャイアン Jaian) - *'Sneech' / Suneo Honekawa (骨川 スネ夫 Honekawa Suneo) - *'''Dorami (ドラミ ''Dorami) - *'Gaozook' / Gonsuke '(ゴンスケ ''Gonsuke) - Other Characters Many familiar anime characters from films, shows, and OVA appear in this show as patrons and guest star performers. *A Letter to Momo '''- *''AKB0048'' - *''Akira ''- *''Animal Treasure Island ''- *''Anne of Green Gables'' - *''Ashita no Joe ''- *''Attack on Titan'' - *''B Gata H Kei'' - *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' - *''Battle Girls: Time Paradox'' - *''Beast King GoLion'' (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) - *''Bleach'' - *''Bubblegum Crisis'' - *''Cardcaptor Sakura ''- *''Castle in the Sky'' - *''Cat's Eye'' - *''Chobits ''- *''Code Geass'' - *''Cowboy Bebop ''- *''Crayon Shin-chan'' - *''Cutie Honey'' - *''Daily Lives of High School Boys'' - *''Death Note'' - *''Demon King Daimao'' - *''Detective Conan ''(Case Closed) - *''Devilman'' - *''Digimon'' - *''Dinosaur King'' - *''Dirty Pair'' - *''Dragon Ball'' - *''Esper Mami'' - *''Fairy Tail'' - *''Freezing'' - *''Fruits Basket'' - *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - *''Future Boy Conan'' - *''Gall Force ''- *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet ''- *''Ghost in the Shell ''- *''Ghost Stories'' - *''Gintama ''- *''Girls Bravo'' - *''Girls und Panzer ''- *''Godannar'' - *''Golden Boy'' - *''Gunbuster ''- *''Gundam'' - *''Gurren Lagann'' - *''Hamtaro'' - *''Hell Teacher Nube ''- *''Highschool DxD'' - *''Highschool Girls ''- *''Highschool of the Dead'' - *''Himawari'' - *''Howl's Moving Castle ''- *''Hunter X Hunter ''- *''Ikki Tousen'' - *''Inukami'' - *''InuYasha'' - *''Journey to the West ''(Alakazam the Great) - *''Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli'' - *''Jungle Emperor Leo ''(Kimba the White Lion) - *''Kaleido Star ''- *''Keijo ''- *''Kiki's Delivery Service ''- *''Kill la Kill ''- *''Kirby of the Stars ''(Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) - *''Kissxsis'' - *''Kyatto Ninden Teyandee'' (Samurai Pizza Cats) - *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' - *''Little Witch Academia'' - *''Love Hina ''- *''Lucky Star ''- *''Lupin the Third ''- *''Mach GoGoGo ''(Speed Racer) - *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' - *''Michiko and Hatchin ''- *''Mighty Atom ''(Astro Boy) - *''Mirai Nikki'' (Future Diary) - *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' - *''Monster Musume'' - *''My Bride is a Mermaid ''- *''My Hero Academia ''- *''My Neighbor Totoro'' - *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water ''- *''Naruto'' - *''Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind ''- *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' - *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical Doremi) - *''One Piece'' - *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' - *''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'' - *''Perman'' - *''Pokemon'' - *''Ponyo'' - *''Porco Rosso ''- *''Pretty Cure'' - *''Princess Knight'' - *''Princess Mononoke'' - *''Princess Tutu'' - *''Prison School'' - *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' - *''Ranma 1/2'' - *''Rocket Girls ''- *''Rockman.EXE ''(MegaMan NT Warrior) - *''Rosario + Vampire ''- *''Sailor Moon'' - *''Sally the Witch'' - *''Samurai Girls'' - *''Sgt. Frog ''- *''Shaman King ''- *''Sherlock Hound'' - *''Sonic X'' - *''Soul Eater'' - *''Space Dandy'' - *''Spirited Away ''- *''Steamboy ''- *''Super Gals'' - *''The Boy and the Beast ''- *''The King Kong Show ''- *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' - *''Tico of the Seven Seas'' - *''To Love-Ru'' - *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' - *''Tokyo Mew Mew ''(Mew Mew Power) - *''Trigun'' - *''Utusei Yatsura'' - *''Wake Up, Girls -'' *''Wanna Be the Strongest in the World ''- *''Wolf Children'' - *''Yokai Watch'' - *''You Are Umasou'' - *''You're Under Arrest'' - *''Your Name ''- *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''- Locations Below are descriptions of the areas within the club itself. * Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Chiaki Fujimoto as Dorami *Megumi Ohara as Nobita Nobi *Naoki Tatsuta as Gonsuke *Subaru Kimura as Gian *Tomokazu Seki as Suneo Honekawa *Wasabi Mizuta as Doraemon *Yumi Kakazu as Shizuka Minamoto English Cast *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Cassandra Morris as Sue Morris *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Kaiji Tang as Big G *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Wendee Lee as Dorami Episodes Production Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Category:Doraemon Category:Netflix Category:Spin-off Category:Television Series Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas